


A Chance To Be Selfish

by SivlersFunkyFetishFiction (siiivler)



Category: Original Work
Genre: AAAAAaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - Freeform, ADKGJSKJHGJKSFHGJKFHGKJFSG, Belly Rubs, F/M, KJSKDHGJKSDHGKJSFGD, Stuffing, all that happens is c and lynn going AAAAAAA, and there's some stuffing in there too i guess, i can't believe this, tbh these tags describe this really well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siiivler/pseuds/SivlersFunkyFetishFiction
Summary: She had never seen this much food before.Well, that was a lie. She had seen this much food before, as she lurked through the shadows in the dark of the night, praying she wouldn't be found as she thieved from artifical grocery stores. But never before was it all hers.or, in other words, local loser has a hetero freakout over his short dumbass orphan roommate eating a shit ton of food at 2 am
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 10





	A Chance To Be Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> I? FUCKING?? WROTE A THIRD ONE??? IF THIS ACCOUNT ENDS UP BECOMING A FETISH ACCOUNT I'M GONNA BE P I S S E D

She had never seen this much food before.

Well, that was a lie. She had seen this much food before, as she lurked through the shadows in the dark of the night, praying she wouldn't be found as she thieved from artifical grocery stores. But never before was it all hers.

Lynn excitedly dragged her blue eyes across the dark pantry walls, holding her small hand up as she searched for something to snatch. Her hand landed on a decently-sized clear jar, filled with green liquid and many a something small, long and gross-looking. She had seen this before, she knew it, but she didn't remember its name, and she certainly didn't remember eating any before.

She backed up against the wall and sat down, the jar held softly in her grasp. Lynn tore off the lid with effort, gently picked one of the green things from the jar, and took a bite. It was wet and sour and it made her face scrunch up, but she didn't care, as she quickly shoved it down her throat and got another from the jar.

Before she knew it, she had entirely emptied the jar of its solid contents, yet that lime-green liquid sat tauntingly in the jar. Lynn eyed it curiously, tapping the glass with her fingers. Then, without hesitation, she picked up the jar and started drinking. It was bitter and gross, in some bizarre, appealing way. She managed to down the whole thing without pausing for breath, to her surprise. A wet hiccup shook her tiny body as she withdrew from the jar and placed it on the floor atop the lid. She hummed quietly, tapping her foot against the ground. She supposed she liked it. But she wasn't done.

She stood up, surveying the rows of counters like a dangerous predator. There was still so much, so much she'd never tried, so much she'd never seen. And she wanted to try it all.

Lynn checked under the edge of the door to make sure no light was on, then quickly reached for a bag laying on an eye-level shelf. She retreated back to her place sitting on the floor, tore open the bag, and shoved one of the little crunchy things she didn't remember the name of in her mouth. The taste was bland and boring, but she didn't mind very much. She quickly shoveled more in her face, until the bag, too, was empty. She hiccuped softly, and slowly sneaked out of the pantry and into the kitchen, bringing the empty bag and jar along with her. She knew the pantry wasn't the only place food was hidden.

Quietly, she skulked to the fridge and opened the freezer. She grabbed the container she was looking for and set it roughly on a large wood table next to the bag and jar, located a spoon, and sat down. This was one of the few things she remembered the name of, purely because of how literal it was. Ice cream.   
Lynn stabbed her spoon into the ice cream a couple times, intrigued by the small noise it made, and took a bite. It was cold enough to make her shudder. She hummed and purred as she ate, cherishing the unfamiliar taste, until it, too, was gone.

She pushed the container aside and bounded off back into the pantry, albeit slower than before, and the cycle continued; she dashed back and forth, between the pantry and the kitchen, trying nearly everything she saw that she'd never before had. It was almost disturbing, the amount of food she'd never known. And therefore the amount of food she'd shoved down her throat.

Countless minutes later, Lynn sat at the table, eating from another jar of the nameless sour green things with one hand and gently rubbing her stomach with the other. Her eyelids were heavy and her stomach was as well, bloated and churning as it attempted to even begin to process everything Lynn ate. She let out a yawn, followed by a small hiccup. Tiredness had begun to catch up with her, it seemed.

But the tiredness faded away immediately when she heard footsteps and someone humming.

She grabbed the half-empty jar and dashed under the table, holding back a whine when her stomach gurgled ominously at the sudden movements. Someone was there. Someone was there, and if she was found... thoughts of months and years past clouded her mind. Vague memories of the blind fear of being held down and beat senseless, the rush of adrenaline and terror when security guards held their guns high and shouted for her to reveal herself. That was what happened when she stole, when she took something that wasn't hers, so why did she do it again? Why was she like this, why was she such a greedy, hoarding thief? Why can't she just take what's given to her and nothing else? _Why-_

"Uh, hi Kat."

She didn't notice he was there and the light in the kitchen was on until he spoke, leaning under the table and giving Lynn a dorky little smile.

"You okay, Kat? You're breathing really fast."  
"C-Connor..." Lynn stammered, holding the jar close to her chest. "I-I'm fine. I am- _hic-_ I'm perfectly fine, I wasn't doing anything wrong, _d-don't hurt me, please-!"_  
"Hey, hey, hey, calm down," Connor said, holding his hands up reassuringly. "Nobody's gonna hurt you, and if somebody does, I'll... I'll beat 'em up!"

"N-no. No, you wouldn't."

"Yeah, you're right."

Connor sighed and crawled forwards toward Lynn. He attempted to sit down, hit his head on the bottom of the table, and laid down instead. "Ugh, why do I have to be so frickin' tall..."  
He shook his head and turned to shyly face Lynn. "Answer for realsies this time, Kat. Are you okay?"  
Lynn held the jar closer and nervously took a bite out of one of the little green things. "I... I think. I am calming down, I- _hic-_ I think."  
Connor smiled softly. "Good. That's good."

The two sat side-by-side for a moment, with Lynn quietly eating out of the jar and Connor staring anywhere but at Lynn.

 _"Sooooo,"_ Connor eventually started, "what's with all the empty bags and containers 'n' stuff on the table?"  
Lynn stiffened slightly, all the muscles that were just beginning to relax tensing up once again. "D-don't get mad. Please, don't get mad."  
"I would never," Connor replied in a fake British accent.  
"I-I..." Lynn shakily sighed and took another bite out of the jar's contents. "I had never- _hic-_ eaten or seen almost all the food in this house. It all looked so- so _fascinating,_ and I wanted to try it all."

"So you did just straight up try it all. In one sitting."

"Not in one sitting. I'm... getting tired now. I will continue tomorrow- if- if you- _hic-_ allow me."

"Sure, why not," Connor said with his stupid little shy smile. "You can have as much as you want. To, y'know, make up for all those years of starvation you told me about, heh..."  
Connor sat there for a moment, fiddling with the edge of his old black band shirt, then stretched like a cat and crawled out from under the table.  
"W-where are you going?" Lynn called.  
"I didn't come out into the kitchen at-" he paused to look at the clock on the wall- "2 AM for no reason, y'know."

Slowly, as to not upset her stomach, Lynn slid out from under the table alongside Connor, placing the half-full jar on the table as she stood up. She watched curiously as Connor tore through the fridge, muttering 'nope' and 'ew, gross' every few seconds. The blue light of the fridge reflected interestingly off of Connor's black hair. She wondered how it'd look against his eyes. Those kind, dull-green eyes...  
 _"Aha!"_ Connor whisper-shouted randomly, pulling an oddly flat blue bag out of the fridge and shutting the door with his elbow. He analyzed the bag for a few seconds, and grinned mischievously at something Lynn didn't see. "Heck yeah, safe to eat raw... Baking is only fun when it's not in the middle of the night and I'm super tired 'n' hungry, heheh."

He walked over to the table, moved the tower of trash to the side with gentle care, set the bag down and sat down in a wooden chair. He turned to face Lynn with his arm held over the top of the chair, and seductively purred "Care to join me~?" with half-lidded eyes and an unnecessary wink.  
Lynn grabbed a chair and sat down beside Connor, glaring furiously at him all the while. She never knew how to deal with him flirting with her.

She watched silently as Connor tore open the bag and pulled something small, round, and brown out of it. "Behold, the greatest invention ever!" Connor sang, holding it in front of Lynn's confused face. "Cookie dough! It's like cookies, but not all the way."  
"Then wouldn't it be... sweet?" Lynn questioned.

Connor stared at her for a real long time. 

"I'm getting better at controlling myself 'round sweets, if that's what you're asking," he said eventually.  
Then, with no fanfare, he tossed the cookie dough into his mouth, giggling a little as he chewed. Lynn finally tore her gaze away from Connor and towards the bag. She wondered what it tasted like...  
"D'ya want some?" Connor asked after he swallowed.  
"If- _hic-_ if it is alright with you," Lynn responded.

Connor reached back into the bag and pulled out another piece of cookie dough. He started to move his hand, then stopped himself, and with a mischievous grin he held the dough up to Lynn's mouth.  
 _"Open wide~"_  
Lynn obliged after barely a moment's hesitation, and Connor popped the cookie dough in, chuckling his iconic giggle of pure mischief. Lynn felt her face grow warm as she chewed. She had no clue what was happening, yet she wanted it so badly to continue.  
"M-more?" Lynn asked with her mouth full like a hooligan.  
Once again, Connor grabbed a thing of dough and placed it gently in Lynn's mouth. She literally, actually, straight-up purred like a cat at this. _'Oh yeah, that's a thing she can do,'_ Connor thought with a dreamy smile.  
The two stared at each other while Lynn chewed, as there really wasn't much else to look at besides the pile of garbage on the table. Connor's eyes kept flicking back and forth between her stomach and her face; he was kind of having a hard time believing she ate that much and still wanted more.

 _"More,"_ Lynn growled after she swallowed, pulling Connor out of his bizarre thoughts. Immediately, Connor fumbled with the bag, pulled out another piece, and placed it in Lynn's mouth. She looked angry, with her eyes narrowed and her shoulders tensed, but Connor knew it was just Lynn's own weird way of showing happiness. Before they both knew it, Lynn was asking for more, and Connor shyly gave her just that. And again, Lynn asked for more, and Connor obliged. Again and again, Connor sat and fed her in silence, staring at her with a stupid grin. Neither of them knew what the frick was going on, yet neither of them wanted it to stop.

But, unfortunately, it soon stopped.

"Uh, Kat?" Connor eventually said, his hand searching the bag with many rustling noises.  
"Yes, Connor?"  
"You, uh. Ate the whole thing."  
"I did?"  
Connor flipped the bag around and shook it about- and nothing came out.  
"Ah. I- _hic-_ I did."

Lynn turned her head and shyly blushed. Connor blushed back at this, though he wasn't sure why.  
"I didn't know I could be so- _hic-_ so... so _selfish."_  
"It's fine, Kat," Connor said, placing one of his hands atop hers (which was kind of awkward, considering both her hands were on her stomach). "Everybody deserves to be selfish every once in a while. Not all the time, though, that's mean."  
Lynn breathed a laugh. Then, with zero warning, her stomach let out a long, upset gurgle. She squirmed a little bit in her seat, and Connor slid his hand down to the middle of Lynn's belly.  
"Geez, I frickin' felt that!" Connor laughed, giving Lynn's stomach a little pat. Lynn pouted and blushed furiously, then yawned. Connor almost, ALMOST, thought it was cute.  
"Hey, want me to take you to your room?" Connor asked.  
"Y-yours," Lynn replied, "yours is- _hic-_ closer."

Connor stood up, stretched for like 5 seconds, and held his hand out to Lynn. "C'mon, I'll help you."  
Lynn grabbed the half-empty jar with one hand and Connor's hand with the other, and carefully stood up. She blinked tiredly at Connor; he had to keep himself from staring at the slit pupils of her eyes.  
"Are you actually gonna eat the rest of the pickles?" Connor asked as he walked around behind Lynn and gently wrapped his arms around her sides. Lynn cocked her head slightly, then looked at the jar- how had she never noticed the giant text that said 'PICKLES' on the front?  
"Perhaps. Perhaps not."  
Connor chuckled a little. Lynn's breath hitched subtly.

Connor tightened his hold on Lynn and took a step forward, with Lynn following after barely a moment. The two slowly walked together, away from the kitchen and down the hall. Connor paused when he heard a small crunch, and he and Lynn turned to face each other. Lynn was chewing on one of the pickles. Connor snorted, and continued walking. Soon enough, they reached Connor's room, and quietly stepped inside, avoiding the piles of random crap all over the floor. Lynn immediately crawled onto Connor's bed with a small sigh. She sat up, blinked lazily at Connor, and continued to eat her pickles.

She watched silently as Connor hopped onto the bed and laid down beside her, holding his chin on the top of his hands and rocking his legs back and forth behind him.  
 _"Heeeeyyyy~"_ he purred. Lynn hissed at him, and he laughed in response.  
Connor rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes. He barely paid attention to the subtle sound of Lynn chewing, or the little groans from her stuffed stomach. Sleepiness threatened to overtake him... but then he heard Lynn hum in thought, and out of curiosity, he opened one of his eyes.

The last thing he expected to see was Lynn frickin' drinking the pickle juice.

He spectated with wide eyes as she drank the whole thing like no big deal. She hiccuped when the jar was empty, and glanced over at Connor boredly.  
"...Did I wake you?" Lynn asked.  
"I wasn't even asleep yet, but honestly, yeah."  
Lynn gently set the empty jar on Connor's nightstand. "My apologies."  
"Nah, it's fine," Connor replied, dismissively waving his hand (though really he just flailed his arm around). He sighed through his nose and set his head back down on the pillow. Lynn, after a moment's hesitation, did the same.

The two laid together for a moment. Peacefully, calmly, quietly, etcetera. But then Lynn let out a small whine of discomfort, and Connor turned to see her with her arms wrapped around her distended stomach. Her face was pale; he probably hadn't noticed before because she was already pretty pale to begin with.  
"You okay, Kat?" Connor asked, pushing himself up and sitting on his forearms.  
"I-I'm fine," Lynn answered. "J-just... _urff..._ hurts."  
Connor crawled over closer to Lynn's side. "Can ya let me rub it? That always helps when I... y'know."  
Lynn nodded slowly. Connor fully sat up, placed his hands on Lynn's stomach, and began to softly rub. Lynn relaxed so obviously it looked like she was melting into a puddle of bliss.

"Ya like that?"  
"Y-yes... I- _hic-_ I do like it."  
Lynn looked tiredly up at Connor (their height difference was rather big) and studied his face. He seemed content, his eyes half-closed and his smile lazy. She was glad... she never remembered seeing another person this happy before. No malicious grins covered in blood standing above her, no angry shadows lining the walls. Just him... just Connor.  
"Th-thank you..." Lynn said, for more than one reason.  
"S'all good, Kat."

Connor laughed, seemingly randomly, after a few seconds. "Sorry, sorry. You just-" he silently chuckled- "you're so teeny, your tummy is as big as your frickin' torso! Eheheh..."  
Lynn blushed softly. "It doesn't bother you, does it?"  
"Heck no! This is ado- hilarious," he said, patting Lynn's bloated stomach. She gave him a curious look, but didn't press further.  
Lynn stared at Connor for a moment, studying him carefully... then she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.  
"Eh?!" he shouted.  
Lynn stopped looking at him, opting to look at the wall instead. Surely it was much more interesting than the lanky blushing mess in her arms.

"Hahah..." Connor laughed weakly. "Lov..."  
"Did you say something?"  
"Nah..."

Connor continued to softly rub Lynn's stomach until she fell asleep a few minutes later. He sighed when he heard her begin to softly snore, snuggled up into her chest, and fell asleep along with her.

\--------

They were woken up the next morning by a loud 'BANG' of the door swinging open. Lynn hissed in surprise and Connor fell off the bed like a loser.   
"Alright," Connor's younger brother yelled from his place in the doorway, _"WHO ATE MY FRICKIN' PICKLES?!"_

**Author's Note:**

> my eyes hurt and it's 1:46 AM, i don't know what's going on  
> there was gonna be more to this, i.e. that bit with connor feeding lynn was going to be longer and there was going to be a little bit where connor was like "wtf. why are you wearing pants. you are KAT and kat only wears cute dresses and skirts, are you an impostor, die" but 1. writing repetitive actions is BORING and 2. i didn't know where to put the other thing


End file.
